Messed up love
by rcr
Summary: A collection of oneshots of SasuHIna, NejiHina and GaaraHina. Really nice...please read them and then REVIEW! New one: Sequel to Revenge: a cruel prank
1. lies

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Pairing-

Your choice:

SasuHina, GaaraHina or NejiHina (I was originally planning this to be a SasuHina.)

**LIES**

Lies.

You love me a lot.

Its a lie, you don't love me a bit, nothing.

I know I am only a caprise, that you only want to see me fall in love with you.

You know well that I like you a lot.

I desire you.

Because of this, now you tell me that you want me.

Even though you might tell me that you love me, and you hugg me and you kiss me; I know well it is not true.

Even though you might tell me that you have dreamed many nights that you hugg me, and you kiss me; I know well its not true.

Its a lie, that you love me a lot. You don't love me a bit.

You lie Hinata.

REVIEWS I want REVIEWS!

If I get enough reviews, I will post a new one soon. So review!


	2. anything you asksasuhina PLZ READ

I do not own Naruto.

Anything you ask

Sasuke admires and loves Hinata. She wasn't like all the other annoying girls who fallowed him around. She never tries to look good for him or anybody else...it seems she likes simplicity.

The first time she smiled at him, it seemed as if she was asking him to smile back...and he did because he couldn't deny anything to her. This is how everything started.

Anything she asked from him, he would do. He would only listen to her and nobody else.

Once she asked him to stop talking bad about Naruto, and he did. Even with little request as barrowing things, he would grant them. When she asked him to stop fighting with Neji, he obeyed. When she asked him to smile every once in a while, he smiled everyonce in a while, only around her. When she invited him for tea, he accepted. When she asked him if he could train her; without hestitation he agreed.

Whenever she was sad he would be there to confort her.

When he was going to leave to gain more power with Orochimaru, she asked him to stay and he did.

When he was injured, she asked him cooperate and allow himself to be treated. He obeyed at once.

When she was in the hospital, she would ask him to stay by her side, and even though there was no need for her to ask, he stayed all night.

When she asked him to be the bestman in her wedding, he rejected.

"That Hinata, I could never do. Ask me anything and I will do it, but not that. Don't ask me that."

He left Konoha after that request. He went to Orochimaru to gain power.

He came back a few months later and Kidnaped Hinata on her wedding day...before she said 'I do'.

---

Yes...he was different, no doubt about it.

"Hinata, things are diffent now. You will do anything I ask you to do..." He looked at the frighten, fragile girl...his only desire. "and I want an heir to the Uchiha."

End

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEW!

REVIEW

REVIEW

I live on REVIEWS!

THe only thing I ask is for REVIEWS!


	3. Decisions nejihina

This was inspired by a song. I had to translate the song though.

I do not own Naruto.

NEJIHINA

**Decisions**

We were left alone, everyone left.

There was barely light in your room.

I kissed you on your face.

I kissed you on your lips.

She felt fear and silently looked at me.

Make up your mind, don't doubt this anymore and decide.

I can't resist not having you. Damn my luck!

Make up your mind already. Just decide.

With our hand together, lets fly toward far away worlds.

Like every night scort you home and return you at 9:30.

Later in my house, while I am alone I look at your picture.

I dream with your eyes and in silence I feel love.

So please my love...make up your mind.

--

Please review.

I live for reviews...I really mean it. The more review I see the more fics. I want to write.


	4. Love me gaarahina

I do not own Naruto.

gaarahina

LOVE ME

I like the style in which you look with those Ivory eyes.

I love your mane. I like the way it plays with the wind and my sand.

Your pale eyes that go along with your pale skin.

You smell like Lavander flowers with a few sprinkles of salt.

I like the way that you dance.

I always get nervous when I am around you.

There is a sand storm going inside me and I don't know what to say.

I wished you knew that I am crazy over you.

You have me head over heels for you.

My desert beauty, I am suffering for you.

Hinata, dream of my dreams, love me the same way I love you.

Love me Hinata.

My rare flower, love me the same way I love you.

Please review. As always that is the only request I ask. Before I ask post anything I need to have enough reviews.


	5. not giving up

I do not own Naruto "duh!"

NejiHina

Not giving up

I have made up my mind.

Even if I am told to give up because I have no chance...I will not listen.

I will not give up and I will win within a thousand.

What happened in the past cannot be changed.

Things might not be the same anymore...Maybe its better like that...I think.

I will win you. If you never trusted me, you have to change.

I am dying for you. I at least need to try to win your heart. I am confident I will win your heart.

Even if I have to cheat to win your heart...one within a thousand men I will win.

I don't think you will be able to understand my feelings for you, which I still keep a secret.

The game of life...

REVIEWS REVIEW I LIVE FOR reviews!

Sorry if you might not understand this.


	6. Since that day

I do not own naruto.

The pairing is your choice...Sasuhina, NejiHina, GaaraHina, ItaHina, kibahina...you get the point.

**Since that day.**

I haven't seen her since that day. I don't know what is going on in her life.

It's possible that she could have another love, a new illusion.

Yet, maybe she might be crying since that day.

Her words of love. Where are they going to since that day?

At night, who is she dreaming of since that day?

I wonder who her pearl color eyes are looking at now?

Maybe she might be in the same position as me. Remembering my love, without being able to forget.

Although, neither of us do anything to get back together. We don't see each other since that day.

Neither of us try to remember the past. We still love each other before and since that day.

Neither of us will forgive the past. Since that day.

They say that men shouldn't cry. Specially if its for a woman that has done wrong.

But I can't hold it any longer. I close my eyes and start to weep.

I am strong and I should control my emotions...but I still love her, even though what happened that day.

-

One of my favorites.

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

If any of you want any of these oneshots to be turned into more than one chapter fic. Let me know. I can do that.

REVIEW REVIEW! REVIEW!


	7. Give me back my girl! SasuHinaNarutard

I do not own Naruto

SasuHina

GIVE ME BACK MY GIRL!

I always find my self crying in my room and everything seems to always gloom around me.

She left me to start dating that dumbass, good-for-nothing-lame-excuse Ninja and my greatest rival...Naruto.

In a orange jump-suit with his hand around her waist, I see them strolling along the park every evening.

Everytime they kiss I feel lousy.

I'll get revenge on that sissy. I'll fill his shirt collar with itching powder.

Yes, that is what I will do! You must suffer you unweaned, for taking my girl!

Give me back my girl! Or else you will suffer!

I will rip and burn all of your orange jump-suit, if you don't get away from her.

I will destroy all the ramen stands if you still refuse to return Hinata to her rightful owner.

I am serious! I am even prepare to do that this same night if needed.

Never again will you laugh at me or taunt me.

Sorry _'darling' _but you will die...you took away what I wanted most.

But I assure you..she will return to me...she will return some day and become Mrs. Uchiha.

This is the last warning Naruto...give her back to me!

What do you think? SasuHinaNarutard...sorry..Naruto.

Sasuke quite ooc.

Who knows..no one knows...maybe Sasuke is one of those possesive dudes.

REVIEW REVIEW! REVIEW!

I am thinking of having some SasuHina and SasuHinaItachi oneshots. I already have the SasuHinaItachi ready...its quite long but its good. I also have a SasuHina that will be composed of 3 seperate oneshots ( I only have 2 ready).

Also...I forgot to mention. If any of you want any of these oneshots to be turned into more than one chapter fic. Let me know. I can do that.

REVIEW REVIEW! REVIEW!


	8. Stolen kiss SasuHina

I do not own Naruto

SasuHina

STOLEN KISS

I can hear her stomp and throw a tantrum. I can't help but smirk.

Watching the Hyuuga heiress act out of character is so entertaining.

Suddenly I feel a blow in my chest, then on my cheek.

I start feeling pain and start coughing blood.

I don't understand...I just wanted to kiss you.

I just couldn't resist myself. With those beautiful innoncent, white eyes...who couldn't.

Its been a while now that you've grown out of your shell.

You've grown out to be a beauty and every boy in town seemed to noticed this.

Even the town's dark, gloomy, lonesome and heartthrob Uchiha Sasuke...me.

This of course has made most girls envious of you.

They spread horrible rumors of you and avoid you at all cost.

They say you like to play with the boys and enjoy plucking away their heart.

They say that you cut their hearts and then you eat them with some salt.

How pleasant. If those rumors where true, then you can do that to me if it pleases you.

Hinata, Hinata...there is no creature more beautiful as you.

I love watching you explode like crazy. If anybody saw you acting this way they would quickly assume that you just escaped from a insane asylum.

You look so beautiful when you throw a tantrum.

Your face turns red, and it tempts me once again to steal another kiss from you.

AN: Another SasuHina! Yay!

PLSE REVIEW!


	9. The one that took his lifeSasuHinaIta

I do not own Naruto

This is the SasuHinaIta

**The one that took his life**

Hinata is a sweet and innocent girl.

She could never hurt anyone.

She is weak.

She will do anything she is told because she always lets others decide for her.

At least that is what Itachi and Sasuke thought. They were proven wrong.

She ended Itachi's life whe he less expected it.

She was suppose to be his angel, his salvation that would always save him from damnation. She was suppose to be there for him whem the rest of the world wasn't. She was the one that would give him what he needed, both physically and mentally. She was always there when he needed a warm body under him. They would meet in a abandon hut on the outskirts of town and she would give him a few momments of peace.

She was to liberate him from his guilt.

Oh, and she did but it wasn't suppose to be that way.

She gaved him what he wanted but in return she took his mind and soul to a dark world. To a painful sleep of which he would never wake up.

----

Hinata had sensed Sasuke coming. She still wasn't sure how Itachi had not noticed this. Oh, yes of course...How could he when he was being busy thrusting her.

She couldn't take a chance of having Sasuke witness her betrayal to her hometown. If he saw them he would try to kill Itachi and he would die. Then either she stayed and try to explain the Uchiha's death or leave with Itachi and become a missing nin. No, she couldn't take any of those options.

While moaning Itachi's name she grabbed a kunai from her weapon pouch that was on the ground next to the creaky bed.

She would not let herself be caught in a trance.

Itachi was too concentrated in what he was doing, he didn't even noticed how vulnerable he was right now.

He was a fool, enchanted by white eyes, petite and sensual Hyuuga heiress.

Her intentions were fulfilled.

One, two, three...

He arched his back in pain. His mouth started bleeding. His activated eyes looked at Hinata's with a questioning look...no...demanding look. "Hinata...Why?..."

...four...the final blow.

He fell on top of her and she could feel no breath coming from him. She pushed his body off her to the side, and just stayed there on the bed waiting for Sasuke to arrive.

----

When Sasuke arrived he saw Hinata laying on a bed next to his brother's bloody body. He felt anger, jealousy.

After all he had to pass through to gain power, just to be able to avenge his clan. Yet, this simple, insignificant, and weak Hyuuga heiress ended his life. WHY? How?

Guess she wasn't weak.

Yet...what did his brother see in her that made him weak, too the point to let himself be killed by her? What?

How was she able to defeat him? Why her? It was him who was meant to end his life...not her.

He just stands there looking at her laying form with anger. She is wrapped around bloody sheets.

This girl's white eyes reflect no regret, no fear and any other emotions. Hinata is simply leering at Sasuke and Itachi's lifeless body.

She is aware of what she has done.

She sits up and gives Sasuke a warm smile. Sasuke feels his stomach flutter. She gets out of bed and drops the bloody sheets. She starts dressing.

Sasuke can't keep his eyes off her...he looks at her and realizes he too could fall in the same trap his brother did.

Once Hinata is finished dressing she walks up to him and looks at him before speaking.

"If anybody asks...tell them you saved me from him and ended with his life." She handed the bloody Kunai to Sasuke. He grabs the murder weapon and nods before walking off with Hinata.

AN: Dark...really Dark...well...more like angst

This was the SasuHinaItachi one shot fic I was telling you guys.

How was it?

Was it good?

Bad?

I have some more oneshots ideas but I just need to know what the public wants.

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

If any of you want any of these oneshots to be turned into more than one chapter fic. Let me know. I can do that.

REVIEW REVIEW! REVIEW!


	10. rumors Itahina

I do not own Naruto

ItaHina

This oneshot is dedicated to Yourkai Dark rose . You requested a ItaHina and a ShinoHina (ShinoHina...I've never done one but I'll try my best to do one...it might take me a while but I will. For now I have the ItaHina...Enjoy!)

**Rumors**

He had seen how his brother looked at the Hyuuga heiress. He didn't blame his little brother, the Hyuuga girl had a mysterious beauty that only a few geniuses were able to decipher.

Walking shyly with her bulky coat. Hidding her face from the world, hidding her beauty. Her blushing, her stutterring, her fingers playing with each other...insecurity always overcaming her being.

The first time he saw her was when he came to Konoha to spy on Sasuke.

He knew Sasuke had gone off with the Snake Sanin to gain power in order to get revenge but was brought back after 3 years by Naruto. He wanted to know if Sasuke had trully become strong, to test his strenght.

He had hidden himself well and watch his brother with five other people. There was a pink head, a loudmouth, a bug boy, a dog boy and a...a hyuuga. He concentrated on his lonesome, indefferent little brother. There he was, leaning on a three ignoring everyone, acting and feeling superior. Everyone in a while he would notice Sasuke leering at a certain Hyuuga girl. My, My, My! His little brother had a crush.

He stayed longer and watch as they spar with each other. The Hyuuga girl was weak...yet her weakness attracted him. Maybe his brother thinks the same. Her white eyes are full of innocense and purity; something he doesn't have. Her movements are gentle and lovely. Her skin was pale...paler than his...pale as if she was cold and could only be warmed up by his body against hers. Her stature was smaller than his, in fact her whole self was smaller than him. There was a big difference between her petite form and his...oh, he could just picture himself on top of her, blushing at the things he was doing to her while her small angelic voice moaned out his name..._"I-Itachi!"._ Just the thought made his lips twitch.

Yes, she had a hidden beauty that only a few were able to see, and he wants it for himself.

After they had all finished their training everyone leaves their own seperate ways. Itachi no longer interested in his little brother fallowed the Hyuuga.

---

For days now he had been stalking, watching her every move. He would even spy on her on the Hyuuga compound and watch as her father and her sister humiliated her and ignored her. He wanted to just take her away from all of this, she deserved better.

---

Itachi was hidden behing a tree as he was stalking Hinata. Hinata had finished training and started picking up her belongings.

"I-I am a H-Hyuuga you know? I've k-known you've b-been spying on me f-for a while now. I-I am certain y-you knew this." She looked the direction he was hiding, and then he came out.

"Hmph, just like I though...smart too."

"W-What do you w-want?" Hinata started tapping her fingers, while staring at the floor.

He came closer to her and leaned near her ear. She could feel his breath on her neck and felt shivers run down her back.

"You are a smart girl...you know what I want."

She quickly backed away. "No. I-I can't. W-what would m-my family say? W-what would the t-town say? I would bring s-shame to my f-family...I-"

"They can say I kidnaped you. Took you without your concent. The blame can and will fall on me."

"I..." she looked at him.

"Hinata, you deserve better and you know that."

"..."

------

Rumors went around town about a certain Hyuuga girl and a s-rank criminal. Some said he had kidnaped her because he had fallen in love with her. Others said that she had been kidnaped by Itachi for her blood line, since he wanted to revive the clan with a powerful bloodline. Others said he had taken her just to hurt and anger his only remaining kin. Others said he did out of defiance.

Only one time did someone say that it was possible that she left with him out of her own free will. Everyone dismissed that comment and continued spreading the other rummors.

AN: So...what do you think? Hinata did leave with Itachi. Yay! Oh...by the way...Ha! Sasuke you are not the only important one.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

Remember you can request for oneshots as long as it isn't this pairings:

NarutoHinata NaruHina

SasuSaku

SasuIno

SasuTen

NejiTen

NejiSaku

NejiIno

GaaSaku

GaaIno

GaaTen

...EEWWW...shivers at the thought of these pairing.

Remember...the pairing has to be with Hinata! This oneshots are about Hinata with some boy or boys whatever you like. Boys that are misuderstood...dark, lonely, mysterious, and good looking.


	11. Behind these sunglasses ShinoHina

Do not own Naruto

ShinoHina request

**Behind these sunglasses**

It had been a few years ago that I first started noticing her.

I started noticing every single thing that came from her and I liked it.

I like her weakness, her frail body, her shyness, her stuttering, her playful fingers, and her blushing.

I always looked at her from behing my sunglasses. Nobody noticed me watching, which was good.

I always try to see things others don't seem to notice and appreciate.

---

She caught my eyes during a mission. I had been badly hurt and Hinata went to my aid while Kiba continue fighting with Akamaru.

I told Hinata I was fine, not to worry about me and to go aid Kiba. She insisted I needed help and wouldn't go. Her eyes started swelling with tears and begged me to allow to help me. In that momment I realized I felt something more than friendship for this shy girl. Seeing her cry broke my heart. I never wanted to see her cry and I felt guilty for making her cry. I dried her cries with my hand and nodded, accepting her help.

That was the day she startend haunting my existance. She would be on my thought everyday and she would be the admiration of my eyes hidden behind these sunglasses.

She would never know though.

---

Today our team had a mission...search for a missing cat.

We decided we would divide ourselves and search for the cat.

Kiba with Akamaru and yy sweet angel with me. We started our search.

3 hours passed and still no cat. Hinata and I decided to take a rest.

I decided to sit on a tree trunk right in front of Hinata's resting place; that way I could have a better view of her.

We sat there in silence. She had her eyes closed while I pretended to be asleep. In reallity I was watching and admiring her slow, calm breathing. She looked like an angel who was sent to give a meaning to my life. She looked so vulnerable...wich made her desireable. Yet I knew she was strong, maybe not in strenght but she could make any man fall for her...if she really put an effort.

"W-What do see in m-me?" Her calmed voice surprised him. Was she talking in her sleep? Did she said outloud what she was thinking? Was she talking to him?

Hinata's eyes were still closed and she still didn't repeat herself. Sure she had just been talking on her sleep.

"Shino, what d-do you see in m-me?" No, Hinata was definately talking to him or hopefully dreaming of him.

I hesited for a while, I didn't know if to answer. She opened her eyes and looked at me.

"I've known for years you've been watching me. So, please Shino...tell me."

I got up and walke next to her side, then I kneeled next to her. She just look at my eyes...or should I say Sunglasses.

"Hinata..." I removed my glasses so that I would be able to see my eyes. "Behind these sunglasses I see a beautiful girl which needs protection and love. If you allowed me, I would like to provide you with this."

Hinata gaved him a warm smile and then wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you...Thank you Shino."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: THis is my first ShinoHina Oneshot or fic.

I believe that eyes show your emotions and personality so I thought Shino was hidding his feeling for Hinata behind the sunglasses. Shino was hidding his observant eyes from Hinata and everyone else. Hinata still noticed him watching her, yet said nothing. Who knows. Maybe Hinata didn't know how to deal with him and his feelings untill now that she is starting to feel the same for him. Maybe she just barely had the courage to ask.

At the end she doesn't stutter.

Review Review!


	12. Akamaru's weird behaviourKibaHina

I do not own Naruto

**Akamaru's weird behaviour**

"GGGRRRRR...Bark!"

"Akamaru stop! L-leave Sasuke alone." Hinata tried to calm the dog.

Sasuke was getting pissed. "Kiba calm your dog or else!"

"Akamaru stop!" Kiba tried commanding Akamaru, but the now grown dog wouldn't stop. "Sorry Sasuke. He won't listen to me, I guess he thinks you are a threat or something. I think its better if you go."

"Hmph." Sasuke decided it would be better to retreat, than to be bitten by a probably rabid dog. "Whatever. See you another time Hinata." Sasuke turned around and left, leaving behind a cloud of smoke and Ignoring Kiba.

"THAT BASTARD! Hinata did you see how he ignored me? He didn't even bother say bye. Guess that proves he is still a cold hearted bastard after all."

"K-Kiba...Whats w-wrong with Akamaru? He s-seems to be attacking a-almost Shinobi in t-town. Is he sick?" Hinata looked at the calmed Akamaru who was now snuggling near her feet.

"I don't know Hinata. He sure has been acting weird. MMMMM...Lets see...Well...he only attacks males that come near you. He doesn't attack any females. Also, when he is with me, he doesn't attact any males...except when he is with you. Haha, Hinata...I think Akamaru is protecting you."

"F-from who?"

"Well, from guys. I guess he is jealous or something. Maybe he feels like he needs to protect you from guys, it doesn't want to see you get hurt."

"Oh. H-how sweet." Hinata pet Akamaru on the head.

"Yeah, I guess you don't need me to protect you. Haha, Akamaru sure does a better job than me."

"T-that is not t-true Kiba. You are a-alway there p-protecting me." Hinata couldn't stop the blush that was overtaking her face. "You t-two are always p-protecting me. T-thank you."

Kiba suddenly gaved her a bear hug and then kissed her on the chin. Hinata's face turn red as a cherry. Akamaru looked up and gave a bark of approval.

"K-Kiba..."

Kiba let go and gaved her a wide grin. "Well, Hinata I have to go. See you around tommorow. C'mon Akamaru." Akamaru got up and started fallowing the retrieving Kiba. "Bye Hinata!" He waved at Hinata and then disappeared with Akamaru.

----

Kiba's home:

"Here Akamaru. A big juicy bone to a loyal friend."

Akamaru gladly wagged his tail and took the bone.

"Haha, good job Akamaru. Just remember to keep any guy that isn't me away from Hinata and I will give you the most biggest and delicious bone."

Kiba pet Akamaru on the head and left to his room. He had nothing to worry about. Hinata would not be taken as long as Akamaru attacked any guy that would get near her. That gaved him enough time to win her heart. So, he had nothing to worry about.

Kiba laid himself on his bed and planned how to win Hinata's heart, then sleep won him over.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Tatada! Finally a Kiba Hina oneshot. Hope you like it.

REVIEW REVIEW!


	13. thrill GaaraHina

I do not own Naruto

GaaraHina request

**Thrill**

_'Why is this happening?'_

She felt thrills run down her body as sweat damped her face.

She was doing her best to remain unnoticed. If she was discovered, it would be the end of her.

No, she couldn't...shouldn't let herself be discovered.

She knew it was almost impossible to hide from his all seeing eye. Everytime she hid, he always seems to find her.

She would see particles of sand in mid air...he had once more found her.

It was as if he was mocking her.

Finding her everytime and allowing her to flee, to once more find her. It was almost as if he enjoyed watching her run in horror. As if he could smell her fear and fed from it.

'_Why doesn't he just end it all? I can't take it anymore?'_

---

He enjoyed watching the mixture of her sweat and tears trailing down her face. With his sand he watches her while her eyes fill with horror and just knowing he is the cause of this makes him smirk.

Oh, how he is enjoying this.

---

She runs for her life and is aware that she is just a game to him.

She knows he will hunt her down and eventually end her life. What is the point in running? He would eventually end her life when he got bored of her. Might as well end it here and stop his fun. Besides...she is tired.

She could see sand gathering around her. She does nothing, she doesn't try running away this time. The sand starts creeping on her legs and arms, then it tightens holding a strong grip on her. She can't escape now...she was at his mercy, which she knew he had none.

She looked down at the ground, because she didn't want to face him. She could feel his presence coming closer. She knew her time had finally come.

She could feel his presence in front of her now and she could see his shadow on the ground.

A strong hand hand lifted her chin up.

The inevitable happened. She looked straight to his aqua marine eyes, cold as ice.

Slowly a smirked started creeping up his face. That sick bastard...He was going to enjoy taking her life.

He started caressing her face and then he leaned forward and planted a kiss on her soft lips. He pulled back and the sand released her.

She was shocked by his actions.

"You are the only one that has ever given me such a thrill."

The sand retreated and he walked away. He licked his lips trying to remember how her soft lips felt on his rough lips and a malicious smile formed on his face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Gaara Hina request.

Oh, tommorow in the afternoon I will post a NejiHina (another request). Sorry I wasn't able to post it today.

Please Review!


	14. he knew nejihina

I do not own Naruto

NejiHina Request

**He knew **

Neji knew something other Shinobis would envy him for.

It was his Byakugan that allowed him to learn this secret.

It happened when he was training Hinata. Hinata was wearing her usual baggy jacket, while having a spar. He activated his Byakugan and was taken back with what he saw. He felt like a pervert, for peeking. Sure it was an accident and all...but...he kept looking instead of looking away. Instead of seeing her chakra points, he saw her on her underwear. Maybe subconsciously he wanted to see that and that is it how it happened...maybe. That day, he lost. She was on top of him and a light blush tainted his cheeks as his Byakugan was still activated, and he could see her almost naked body on top of him. He had pushed her off him and run away, not because he was ashame she beat him; he had to run away so that she wouldn't notice the stiffness down in his pants.

Neji finally realized why Hinata hides her body in that oversize jacket. Her body was more developed than the other girls her age. She probably felt weird or was afraid some would look at her weird...just like did after that incident.

---

Yes, indeed, afterwards I didn't see Hinata the same way anymore. Everytime I looked at her I could just picture her on her underwear. Quickly I would offer help on her training and we would spar.

---

Now everytime we spar I activate my Byakugan and for a while I enjoy the view. Although now I don't loose control as easily as before...and I win.

I knows I shouldn't do that but I can't help it if every once in a while I take a peek; she is not like the other girls, she has something worth looking at.

Lets just hope I never get caught.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: This is a NejiHina. I was asked for a NejiHina...so here it. I hoped you like it. Short but nice. Huh?

Review! REVIEW! **REVIEW!**


	15. why did you leave? gaahina

I do not own Naruto

GaaHina request

**Why did you left?**

_Gaara's POV:_

Why did you leaft?

This morning I walked up to your room and was welcomed by the sun shining brightly trhought the window and my heart felt sad as I realized you were not with me.

I look out the window and see the sandy city and it depressed me even more.

Sigh.

Every night I come to your room thinking about you and lay in your empty bed. Its weird how I find my self looking at the clock almost every second. Time sure goes slow.

All the promises you made to me have left with you. You will forget me, I am sure about that.

I am sure that this night I will come back to your room and cry like a little boy; like I used to do when I was a little boy.

Why, Hinata why did you leave?

So many things left unsaid.

I will wait for you Hinata, here in your room, in front of your window. I know there are no possabilities of you returning but I can still hope...can't I?

You left and took everything from me...now look at me.

---

Gaara still standing in front of the window, sulks and leans in the glass. "Why, Hinata why did you leave?"

He felt his knees not able to hold his weight anymore and he lets himself drop.

"You'll forget me."

He got startle when he heard the door opening and sense a familiar chakra. He quickly looked toward the door. "You..."

The intruder walks toward his form and kneels next to him and embrases him.

"I could never forget you."

Gaara felt a warm sensation run through his body and returns the embrase. "I love you Hinata."

"I love you too Gaara."

None of them let go of each other, as if trying to regain the lost time without each other.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Gaara Hinata oneshot. I know I know. I am suppose to make it a Romance but hey...I always end up with angst...so this oneshot has a bit of both.

Let me know if its O.K.

REVIEW PLEASE!

REVIEEW!


	16. training KakaHina

I do not own Naruto

KakashiHinata request

**Training**

Kakashi walked along with team 7, they were to meet team 8 to train together. Kakashi was happy...in his perveted mind, since he couldn't wait to see his blushing princess. Call him a pedephile, he didn't care...he had a soft spot for her and only her.

"You are late as usual Kakashi." Kurenai greeted them.

"Why hello Kurenai, how lovely seeing you. You see, we got cought up because there was a cat stuck in a tree and-"

"Save it will you." Kurenai sighed before continuing. "We've waited for 2 hours, so I send my students to go practise for a while. Come I'll take you to them."

Everyone fallowed Kurenai and were soon in sight of team 8. Kiba and Shino were in a spar while Hinata was sitting down by a tree.

_'Ah, there is my blushing princess. She looks so hevenly sitting right there.'_

Everyone went next to Hinata to continue watching the spar. Kakashi couldn't help himself but go and ruffle the young teenager's hair. Hinata quickly looked up, quite surprised.

"Hi, there Hinata-hime." He gaved her a grin behind the mask as he sat next to her. Both Kurenai and Sasuke notice this and were not pleased, while Hinata gaved him a smile, along with a blush.

Hinata quickly greeted everyone in her humble, shy, stuttering, and blushing way which made her so adorable.

-After Kiba and Shino finish their spar-

"O.K. everyone settle down. Team 7 and 8 will train together to test each others strenghts. One person of team 7 will be paired with one of team 8 and will spar for the rest of the day."Everyone nodded in agreement.

Sakura was praying, that she didn't get the bug boy, since she hated bugs. _'Please, Please anything but Shino! Please I beg_.'

"Kakashi, you choose who is paired with who." Kurenai looked at him and waited for the pairings.

"Oh, very well...lets see...Sakura and Shino," Sakura at that momment felt like she wanted to die. _'NOOOOO!'_ "Naruto with Hinata," Hinata blushed and looked at the ground. "Sasuke with Kiba."

"Hn." Sasuke just shrugged.

Kiba just glared at Sasuke. _'Asswhipe_.'

With the list done, Kurenai once again got everyones attention. "Very well, you will spar at the same time and we will observe. Now get enough space and start to spar." Everyone went to their seperate spaces and started sparing.

Kakashi started watching Hinata spar with Naruto. He noticed the look Kurenai was giving him, she was catching up to his pervertedness. He needed to disguised his true intentions. "Huh, Kurenai...I'll...check on Hinata and Naruto as well as Sasuke and Kiba." Kurenai gaved him a last weird look before nodding and leaving to watch the others.

Kakashi was enjoying every move she made.

_'Just look at how she moves...I wonder if she will move in that way when she is under me? Ah, I can't believe this 17 year old girl is making me feel this way...I can't wait to see what is under that Jacket. OOOOHHHHH, just look at that blush...wait...she is blushing because of Naruto. Oh, no, how could I be so dense, she likes him. I paired her up with Naruto because I knew he would go easy on my blushing beauty, yet I forgot about her crush. Damn, I need to end this quick.'_

"Naruto...Hinata stop the spar." Both teenagers stoped and looked at Kakashi wondering why they were stopped.

"I think I am going to change Hinata's sparing partner. Let's see..." Kakashi saw Sasuke and knew Hinata didn't have a crush on him. Sure, Sasuke might had feeling but hided his feeling for the Hyuuga but there was no risk in putting them together. "You will spar with...Sasuke, Kiba stop sparing and come over here."

Both Shinobi's came over while panting, they had really been going at it. "Sasuke you will now be paired with Hinata, and Naruto with Kiba."

They devided themselves and Kakashi's eye remained on Hinata and Sasuke. He didn't even paid attention to the other pair. He noticed a smirk form on Sasuke's face before the spar and that worried him.

At the beggining of their spar, everything was fine, until Kakashi saw Sasuke groping Hinata discreetely.

_'Gasp! He learned well from me...Damn, he sure puts his sharingan to work. He is groping her while fighting her and she doesn't even notices it...NO! Nobody touches her but me! I need to end this NOW.'_

"STOP!" He said loud enough for both pairs to hear and stop.

"AWWW, what now NOW Kakashi Sensei." Naruto started whinning and he frowned at Kakashi.

"Hmph, I am going to switch Hinata's sparing partner once again."

Hinata felt bad, she was sure she wasn't strong enough to spar with anyone. Sasuke on the other hand frown but didn't protest, maybe his sensei catched him groping Hinata during the fight.

"S-so with who will I-I be sparing with?" Hinata asked while she looked at the ground.

"Well, it seems you will spar with Sakura. C'mon fallow me." He then directed his attention to Sasuke. "Oh, by the way Sasuke, wait right here for your other sparing partner to arrive."

Sasuke just shrugged.

"Come Hinata-hime."

-Sakura and Hinata are now sparing as Kakashi observes. -

_'Yes this is better. No boys to distract or grope my blushing princess. Just look at them, fighting and...wait...did Sakura just smiled at Hinata? No, its just my imagination. Oh, My blushing beauty, she looks so perf- There it goes again! I wasn't imagining...Sakura is flirting with Hinata! Oh, no, the girl on girl action I read on the latest issue of Icha Icha paradise is coming true! I need to end this.'_

"STOP!"

Hinata looked at the ground with a disappointed look. '_Not again. Am I really that weak_?'

"What is wrong Kakashi Sensei?" Sakura asked with concern.

"I have decided I will train Hinata my self. Now Sakura go off to Kurenai and rest...O.K.? "

"Ah, sure." Sakura ran off where Kurenai and the others were sparing.

Kakashi and Hinata were left alone and there was a ackward silence for a momment.

"Hinata, I will train for the rest of the day. Believe me, you will learn many things by the end of the day." He finished with a blink, which made Hinata turn beet red.

Sakura arrived to where the rest were, and walked straight to Kurenai.

"Sakura, what are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be training with Hinata?"

Sakura looked at her and smiled, "Yes I was, but Kakashi said he was going to train her."

"He said what?"

"He said he was going to train her."

Kurenai started clutching her hands and quickly hurried to where Kakashi and Hinata were. As alway, everyone being gossipmongers fallowed Kurenai. When they came to a stop their mouths dropped to the floor. There in front of them was Hinata pinned in a tree with with her jacket off, with a silver older male kissing her passionately.

"Hands off her Kakashi!" Kurenai sneered at him as she hissed.

Kakashi turned around and looked at everyone for a while, Hinata was blushing and looked away.

"Well, Kurenai...don't you mean my lips? Its not like I am groping her like Sasuke was doing when they were sparing." With this, everyone turned to look at Sasuke in disbelief and he slighly blushed as he looked away.

"Besides, I am training her. You know, having a teacher like me can be very beneficial to a young girl like her. I can teach her many things."

"Hahaha, that is_ why _I don't want you to train her you pervert." Sarcasm rang in her tone.

Kakashi backed off Hinata and she quickly grabbed her jacket that was on the ground; she walked toward Kurenai with a deep blush.

"Kurenai! What are you implying? You don't trust me? Are you trying to say I am a pervert? How could call me that, how could you even think of me that way?"

Everyone sweatdropped.

"I was only teaching Hinata how to do CPR...really!"

"Save it Kakashi. C'mon everyone...oh, and Hinata, stay near me at all times while he is near."

Hinata nodded and fallowed Kurenai along with the others. She turned once more to look at Kakashi and he blinked at her; this causing her to blush and giggle before turning around and walking away.

_'She loves me.'_ He thought before sighing and fallowing the rest.

I hope you guys enjoyed this. Sorry for the late post but last week I had to work. Today is the only day I had free.

Kakashi is way OOC but I love him in here. He is jealous even of Sakura...dmn!


	17. Troublesome girl ShikaHina

I do not own Naruto

Warning: Horrible Grammar and Bad spelling.

THis was done as a request. THis is dedicated to: was-in-my-room-looking-up-at-the-stars-and-then-i-realized-where-the-hell-is-my-ceiling

Enjoy!

**Troublesome girl**

-Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji were walking toward the training grounds. -

"So that forehead girl grabbed Sasuke-kun and gave me an evil smile like the witch she is. AAARRRGGHH! I CAN'T STAND HER!" Ino snorted afterwards and gave her two male teammates a rest.

_'Just troublesome. Finally she stopped her babbling...isn't she smart enough to know neither of us are listening to her?...Why do I even ask.'_

Chouji continue eating his potatoe chips not even realizing Ino had been speaking. 'This are good!'

They all suddenly came a stop when they heard grunting (no, you sickos! not that kind of grunting!) and wood being destroyed. Ino looked at Shikamaru and Chouji with a worried look. Shikamaru came with the conclusion that somebody was training, but said nothing to Ino because it was too troublesome.

Ino signaled them to be quiet and to fallow her. Shikamaru just pouted and fallowed, while Chouji continue walking away in another direction. Chouji was way too concentrated on how great his chips tasted, that he didn't even notice that the rest of his team was heading another direction. Shikamaru noticed this but it was too troublesome to go after him or tell Ino, so he just fallowed Ino.

Ino hid behind a bush, and started crawling closer to where the noise was coming from. Shikamaru fallowed her example while sighing. When Ino was able to see who it was, she let out a small odd laugh which made him roll his eyes.

"What? Who is it?"

"Oh, its just Hinata. She is training intensely, maybe I should call out for her so we can all train together." Ino was about to get up and show their hiding place. Although she was quickly pulled back down by Shikamaru. "What the?" She hissed in a murmmur like voice to him. "Why did you pulled me down?"

"Don't call out to her." he said in the most boresome voice.

"Why not? Look Shika I don't care if you are a lazy ass that doesn't want to train...I am the leader and I say we _traaaaaiiiiiin_...o.k.?" She gaved him a killer look.

"Sigh...its not that...she is just...she is just too troublesome."

Ino was taken back with shock. Shikamaru saying Hinata was too troublesome? But why?

"Is it because of the way she acts? Like...her stuttering, blushing or the way she plays with her hands?" Ino asked a little confused.

Shikamaru pouted and turned his face to his side. "hn."

"Well I don't think its fair. She is really a nice person...sure her stuttering might get on your nerves but..." Shikamaru didn't let her finish, he didn't want to hear her rant on what he already knew. He started crawling away from her, and of course this pissed her off.

"Why you lazy little son of a-" She started crawling after him while mumbling a few curse words.

Once they were out far enough, Shikamaru and Ino got up.

"Damn it Shika! I never expected you to think so bad of Hinata. That really took me back. I really don't get why don't like her at-"

"I never said I didn't like her. I just said she was too troublesome." Shikamaru faced up toward the sky and started watching the clouds.

"So why is she too troublesome?" Ino eyed him suspiciously. "I don't get it..."

"You don't have to get it. Now if you excuse me...I have to go look for Chouji." _'phew...good save.'_

Ino suddenly realized Chouji wasn't there. "Huh, and how the hell are planning on finding him? That fat ass can be anywher in this forest! Geez...you sure are a genius!"

"Actually Ino..." Shikamaru pointed to a trail of potatoe chip crumbs.

"Oh, hahaha...Well...what are you still doing here...go...go and look for him." Ino was scratching the back of her head, hoping that Shikamaru would quickly leave.

"ah." He started tracking his other teammate by fallowing the crumbs.

Once he knew he was out of Ino's sight he left the trail of crumbs and laid himself next to a tree trunk. He started watching the skies...anybody would think he was once more watching the clouds but that wasn't so. His mind had drifted to Hyuuga Hinata. She was too troublesome...for him. He didn't feel confortable being around her.

Hinata is a troublesome girl for him because she is always blushing which makes him want to blush as well, when she hides her face,she tempts him to want to lift it up. When she stutters, he thinks its too troublesome to try to understand her and would much rather shut her up with a kiss. The big jacket she wears is always making him use his big brain; always trying to figure out how she must look underneath that (he could already tell she had quite a big package). Her white porcelaine skin always wants to make him want to reach and caress it. When she plays with hands...oh, if only they could only be still and hold his...sigh...hands.

It was obvious she like Naruto and he knew he would have no chance with her...although...he could find a way to make her fall for him. He was a genius, surely he could find a way to make her love him. Yes, to win her heart...nothing was too troublesome. He set his mind. HE WOULD WORK HARD TO WIN HER HEART!----but tommorow...he wanted to enjoy his last un-troublesome day.

"Tommorow Hinata...just wait.--Yawn!" Shikamaru stretched his lazy body and fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	18. bringing her back SasuHinaIta

I do not own Naruto

sequel to rumors...Yeah, I am thinking of making 3 oneshots of Rumors, although, The remaining 2 will be all SasuHina. Sorry ItaHina lovers. You are going to hate me for what I will do in this oneshot.

**Bringing her back**

'_Damn him. Why did he have to take her? AAAGGG I'll MAKE HIM PAY! I'll kill him and bring her back_.'

A tall handsome, dark hair, red eyes, young boy stands tall with a defiant look to the dying man below him.

Strands of hair caressed his handsome face as the wind blew

"Where is she?" He asked as he pressed his foot on his enemie's wound.

The dying man close his eyes shut from the pain inflicted to him. He opened his eyes once more, reavealing black eyes.

"Sasuke...Can a dying man...have a last request?"

"Hmph, you got to be kidding."

"Take care of her...I know you..." He winced, along with a '_AGG_' sound before continuing. "love her...promise me you'll protect her...because...because She's...she is-"

His voice fainted and his body became motionless. "Itachi." A smirk adorned his face, then Sasuke proceded in kicking his body before leaving in search of _his_ Hinata.

---

Sasuke found Hinata huddling herself near a tree. He started approaching her when she sensed his presense. She looked up and was shocked to see him, her eyes started searching around as if expecting to find someone else. Tears started forming on her eyes and her lips started to slightly tremble.

He soften his voice hoping it would calm her. "Don't worry Hinata. He won't be able to hurt you anymore. He is-"

Hinata quickly got up and ran past him. He was surprised by her action. "Hinata? Hinata!" He sped off after her.

He came to quick stop when he saw her embracing his brother's dead body, crying bitterly. He felt as if he had been stabbed in the gut. Why? Why was she doing this? Didn't he kidnap her? Didn't I just liberated her? Why is she hugging him? He was in pure shock but that was quickly replace by anger.

"Get off him! You should be kicking and spitting at him for forcing you to leave your home and love ones!" Sasuke hissed at her.

He couldn't stand her bitter crying, he couldn't stand watching her suffer for that...that monster. "Instead of hugging a worthless corpes, you should be hugging me for freeing you from his claws!"

"Shut up!"

Sasuke felt his heart stop, her voice...the sound of her voice held anger and sadness.

"Hinata..."

"He is the only one that ever showed me love...he loved me and I loved him...still do."

_No stuttering._

"He didn't deserve you. He had a dark past and too many enemies...he was bound to die, if not by me by someone else."

"I was the one that made him forget his dark past. I was the only one that took his sadness away...specially now that I...but you killed him...you killed him." Her crying seemed as a never ending waterfall.

"Hinata...how could you feel something for the one that took you away from everything you love?"

She turned to look at him and gaved him a sorrowful smile. "He took me away from my suffering and gave me the life he said I deserve...he is the one I love...I went with the man I love."

_'So, he didn't kidnap her. She left with him...then...that means the rumors were all misguided. Then the loudmouth's comment was the only one that was right...yet everyone...even me...we dismissed that and heard only what we believed.'_

"Lets go." He walked up to her and pry her away from his brothers dead body.

"NO!"

He felt himself shatter...how could she love him, why him?

"Hinata, you need to move on." He looked down at his brother's body. "I'll take his body back and give him a proper burial. Now please Hinata lets go."

Sasuke embrased her and allowed her to cry in his shoulder; he allowed her to cry for _him_.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: One more oneshot and the trilogy is over. OH, remember on Rumors...at the end someone said that maybe Hinata had left with Itachi out of her own free will. Although everybody dismissed that comment and continued spreading the other rumors. Well now we know whose comment that was...Naruto's.

Please review!

REview!


	19. Revenge: a cruel prank

I do not own Narutard...I mean Naruto

Warning: Horrible spelling and grammar.

_Revenge is not only meant for Sasuke Uchiha._

**Revenge: A cruel prank**

"Hmph, emotions are for weaklings." Sasuke said with a hint of disgust as he sneered at the boys.

"Oh, really?" Shikamaru narrowed his eyes.

"So being an ass means you are emotionless?" Sai asked with a fake smile. Sasuke eyed him for a while with no readable emotion on his face or eyes.

"Hn."

"AAAGGHhh," Naruto pointed accusingly at him. "you are just a egoistic bastard!"

"Shut up Narutard."

"What?" Naruto was about to charge at him but was pulled to a stop by the rest of the boys.

"I think you are wrong. Its not like anyone out there has no feelings. We are all human beings." Chouji said as he continued stuffing his mouth with chips.

Sasuke looked at him as if he wasn't even worth talking to.

"You are a weird one." Sai said as he looked into Sasuke's eyes, trying to search for a hint of emotions.

Almost as if Sasuke had read his eyes, his actions and his words, he responded. "You won't find any."

He looked at them with an expressionless face then spoke to them all. "Chouji, you are fa---you eat so much because you know that no girl will ever look at you as a 'boyfriend material' for your physique...so you shove all that food to calm your depression." With this, everyone's jaw dropped to the floor. Chouji stopped eating his chips and looked at Sasuke, the bag of chips slipped off his hands and fell to the ground.

"Sai...You want to be accepted by these morons. You wanted to have friends, feel accepted, feel happy...but with that you are making yourself weak. You are an idiot for wanting emotions." Sasuke's words didn't seem to affect Sai at all.

"Shikamaru...girl problems weaken you. LOVE...weakens you because it doesn't allow you think properly, even if you are a genius." Shikamaru frown. _' What the hell does he know?'_

"Finally, Naruto...Do I really have to say anything to prove you are weak and an idiot?" Naruto growled at Sasuke and was about to run up to him and beat him to a pulp; but once more he was stopped by the boys.

"LET GO OF ME! LET ME JUST BEAT HIM HALF TO DEATH!"

"No Naruto, let it go, calm down. Its not worth it." Shikamaru tried to calm Naruto down.

"Hmph. Whatever." Sasuke walked away from the group of angry men.

Once Sasuke was out of sight, Shikamaru called a group meeting. The four guys huddled together almost as if they were doing a strategy in a football game.

"Oh, that jerk! Who does he think he is?" Naruto hissed.

"Asswhipe." Sai said calmly.

"WHO? ME?" Naruto asked while glaring at him.

"NO you idiot. Sasuke." Everyone but Naruto and Sai rolled their eyes.

"Oh, yeah..hahaha, he is an asswhipe!"

"O.K. ENOUGH! " Everyone focused now on Shikamaru. "I think its time we prove that the asswhipe of Sasuke has emotions. So I call for...spying."

"Spying?" Chouji gaved Shikamaru a questioning look.

"Yeah. For the next week, we will spy on his every moves and see for anything we can use against him. Then...then comes revenge." Shikamaru gaved a very troublesome 'evil smirk' and the rest of the guys fallowed, except Sai, whose smirk looked like his usual smile.

_-After the week of spying, the guys meet at Shikamaru's house to exchange information-_

"So, Naruto what did you noticed?"

"Huh...Oh, yeah. Well, he seems to like Beef ramen and doesn't like Sakura clinging to him or calling his name at all." Naruto said.

"Ooooo.Kkkkk...Well, that was useless." Shikamaru said as he sighed.

"WHAT? that is not useless! It took a lot of work to figure this out!"

"Shut up idiot." Sai said with a smile.

"You shut u-"

"ENOUGH!" Once again everyones attention was focused on him. "I seemed to gather a very valueable information."

Everyone narrowed their eyes and became quiet, waiting to hear the rest.

"It seems our emotionless _'friend' _has a crush on Hinata."

Everyones eyes widened but then Naruto butted in. "That is impossible! Sasuke is Gay!"

"No. He is interested in girls but not any girl...he is intersted in Hinata."

"How do you know?" Chouji asked as he started eating his low-fat chips. He had gotten hurt with what Sasuke told him, so he decided to go on a diet.

"Simple. While I was playing chess with my sensei, I noticed Sasuke walking by. He was heading straight but then he stopped in front of a cafe, almost as if he had spotted his brother or something like that. He then turned to look at a cafe and just stared for a while before going and sitting in one of its patio tables. Now, at that momment I wondered what or who he had seened that made him stop and go sit down in a _cafe_. I noticed that he sat in a table right next to Hinata's; the place he chose gave him full access to her. Hinata did not even noticed him because she was reading a book, but he would leer at her every move. Even though he showed no emotions in his face or eyes...it was way too obvious that he has interest on her."

"So! that doesn't prove anything." Naruto said as he pouted.

"I know, that is why I decided to fallow Hinata. It was interesting to know that everywhere she was, Sasuke was near by, always leering."

"So, if he is interested in her...what will we do?" Sai asked.

"Hmn, I have everything already plan. Sai, try to get a empty room in the hospital for tommorow around 6pm. I know you can do it. Naruto, since you are good at transformation jutsu, you will pose as Hinata and lay in the bed. You Chouji have to act out...lure Sasuke into coming to the Hospital-"

"How?" Chouji asked.

"Well, tell him that Hinata is sick and about to die and is in the hospital."

"AAAAHHH, O.K."

"So, that is my plan. Although, tommorow I will go into more details when Sai gets hold of a hospital room."

"Oh O.K...HEY WAIT! What about you? You lazy bum won't be doing anything at all!" Naruto poited at Shikamaru.

"But you are wrong my friend...I am the genius...I came out with the plan."

-Sai gets the room and Shikamaru explains everything in detail. They practice for an hour and then get ready.-

Naruto transforms into a sick looking Hinata in the verge of death and lays in the hospital bed. Sai stays there, pretending to keep her company.

Chouji runs to where Shikamaru tells him Sasuke will be and finds him.

" heavy breathing Sasuke more heavy breathing ..."

"What? Did you start running to loose some weight, in order to be appealing to girls?" With this a smirk appear on his face as he saw Chouji frown.

_'O.K. just don't listen to him...got to go through with the plan.'_

Chouji's frown changed to that of distressed and sadness, this did not escaped the Uchiha's eyes. "Hinata...She..." This quickly had his attention.

"What about Hinata?" He tried his best to sound cool, careless, but inside he was dying with worried.

"She...she wanted me to find Naruto but I coundn't find him so I came to you...she is in the hospital and is dying."

Sasuke quickly pulled Chouji up to him by the scarf. "What room number?" His worry and suffering was evident in his voice.

"217-B" Sasuke let go of Chouji and took off toward the hospital at full speed. Chouji let a smirk creep into his face as he fallowed Sasuke.

---

Sasuke finally arrived at room 217-B and entered. He saw Sai, sitting next to 'Hinata' . Sai heard his rough breathing and turned to look at him; he got up and walked up to Sasuke. "I am sorry...she...she is...you are late. She wanted to see _him_ before leaving us but never did."

Sasuke's eyes were full of shock, horror, sadness and tears.

"I'll leave you alone with her for a minute." Sai exited the room, leaving Sasuke with 'Hinata's' body.

"I came too late...Hinata." He walked toward Hinata's form and looked at her pale complexion. He started crying as he is not able to hold his tears any longer. Naruto tried his best not to laugh or cry and did well, controlling himself.

"Hinata, I been such a fool," Sasuke continued crying non-stop. "I-I never told you that I loved you because of my stupid pride...and now...you are not here anymore. You left me before I got to tell you everything you meant to me. If only I could rewind time, I would let you know my feelings toward you...but I can't...Its too late." Sasuke then leaned in and kissed 'Hinata'...

'Hinata' quickly pushed him off 'her' and Sasuke landed with a THUD on the floor.

"YUCK!" 'She' wiped her mouth, frowned, spits, wiped again her mouth and pouted.

"H-Hinata...Y-you...Y-ou are alive!" Sasuke quickly got up at the speed of light and hugged 'her' as he cried with happiness.

"AAAAHH! GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" 'Hinata' screamed, trying to get loose of his iron grip.

Sasuke didn't let go. He didn't care if she didn't want him to touch her, he needed to. _'She is probably shock after her near-death experience. But at least she is back...with me. sniff sniff Thats odd, she smells like dirt and sweat instead of Lavender...hmn, must be for the near-death experiece.'_

"HANDS OFF YOU FREAKING GAY! YUCK! YUCK! YUCK! YOU KISSED ME YOU BASTARD! LET GO!" 'Hinata' screamed as 'she' tried to ripped 'herself' off him.

"Hinata I LOVE YOU! DON'T EVER LEAVE ME AGAIN!" Sasuke was now weeping as he caressed 'Hinata's ' hair. At that momment Naruto realized he was transformed in Hinata. _'Oh, no wonder he kissed me and is hugging me right now...He thinks I am really Hinata.'_ He quickly released the jutsu -**_puff_**-, and Sasuke found himself caressing really short, blonde hair.

"WTF!" Sasuke quickly released Naruto with a disgusted look plastered on his face.

Naruto started nervously laughing as he scratched the back of his head.

"April fools!" Naruto started laughing in his usual moronic way.

"ITS FRIKING JULY YOU IDIOT! AND WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Sasuke looked like he was about to kill someone.

The door of the room they were in opened, revealing Shikamaru, Chouji and Sai. Sasuke wiped his tears away and glared at them.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF ALL THIS!" Sasuke sneered at them.

"Relax Uchiha." Shikamaru started off.

And Sai continued, "It seems you are overwhealmed with emotions. Be careful, you can have a breakdown." with this all the boys smirked or grinned.

"No, that is not possible since the Uchiha is too strong to have emotions, unlike us." Chouji said while looking at Sai, then Shikamaru.

Naruto started laughing. " Hahahaha, YEAH YEAH! He was so strong that he didn't even noticed I was a fake Hinata." Everyone started chuckling, causing the yound Uchiha to clench his fist, not noticing he had just activated his Sharingan.

Sasuke quickly darted out of the room, pushing through the boys that were standing on the door. "OUT OF MY WAY!" Oh, the sharingan wielder was humiliated.

The boys just eyed each other with amusement. They had definately gotten back on the emotionless, 'not weak'...Sasuke Uchiha.

The boys approached Naruto as he started getting out of the bed.

"Hey, Naruto. You made a great impression of Hinata." Chouji said.

"Thanks."

"Hey, I know of someone ass who is also interested in Hinata. Maybe we should do the same to Neji..." Sai said, then everyone started thinkng about it.

"Nah!" Everyone said.

"Too troublesome." Shikamaru ended the conversation and everyone left the room.

So at the end, it was proven that everyone has emotions...even asswhipes like Sasuke-bastard.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Yeah, a really cruel joke. But I just thought I was being to lean on Sasuke-bastard lately...so I decided to make him suffer.

Please Review if you Liked it. REVIEW! REVIEW!


	20. Revenge: Payback is a biatch

I do not own Narutard...I mean Naruto

Warning: Horrible spelling and grammar. (didn't have time to check my work...sorry...too busy...but I at least try my best not to do many errors...still I can't promise there won't be any mistakes.)

I just had to dedicate this one for **Che**, since I got the title idea from one of his reviews.

Sequel to** Revenge a cruel prank**

_Sasuke Uchiha, will have his revenge._

**Revenge: Payback is a biatch**

-Several days after the cruel prank-

How did he fall for a cheap trick like that? Him, the suppose genius! For goodness sakes! He had been humiliated by a bunch of 'losers'.

As Sasuke walked down the street he saw Hinata nd Naruto sitting at the Ramen stand. Naruto eating ramen, of course, while Hinata blushed and stuttered.

He felt his blood boil when he saw them together. Not only did Naruto humiliated him but was trying to steal _his_ Hinata. Not that she belonged to him or anything but still...a man can dream and hope...can't he? Of course he could! and he did! In his eyes, she was his; maybe not right now but sooner or later she would be (so why delay? Might as well start claiming her as his already.).

His fury came to an end as soon as a thought crossed his mind._ ' Wait a minute...How the hell did they know I like Hinata?' _His skin paled as realization came. _'They were spying on me...and I never noticed this, since I was too distracted stalking Hinata. I was so obvious!'_

His eyes wondered to Hinata and he sighed. He was relieved to know she wasn't sick or dying. She still had her beautiful blush and that adorable stutter. One day_ his _Hinata would give him all the attention she was giving Narutard and he would cherished it. Oh, did he mention he would also have her body and finally he would fullfill his wet dreams. ( a pervertic Sasuke could be seen drooling on the inside of his being.)

His thoughts were soon interupted by Naruto's laughter. Oh, his laughter was like acid in an empty stomach. Naruto bittered his life even more. One of the reasons why he couldn't stand Naruto at all was because Hinata was head over heals for him. It seemed that the more he succeded, the less she noticed him; the more Narutard failed, the more she noticed Narutard. _'Sigh, life isn't fair. Why does my life suck?'_

Yes our dear avenger was envious of the 'failure' Naruto. Ignored by everyone (mostly girls) and noticed by the shy beauty called Hinata. _'That lucky bastard.' _Sasuke couldn't halp but sneered at Naruto every time he thought about it.

He tried to remain calm and try to remember the scheme he had come up with. OH, YES...PAYBACK! There was no way those morons where going to get away with what they did. For a few day he had been thinking on a way to get payback and he finally had it.

_'Hmph, I bet they think I will try to get close to HInata or just evade her after the prank. They are also probably expecting me to prank them back. Oh, and I will.'_

He started walking toward the ramen stand in a cool manner, toward Hinata's side.

"Hey."

Both Hinata and Naruto turned and looked at Sasuke. Naruto's mouth was full of ramen at the momment, suddenly he started choking when he had tried laughing at Sasuke. Naruto's eyes started bulging and they became watery. He started, grasping his chest, flattered his hands, wheezing and he even tried to do the Heimlich maneuver on himself.

"Gasp! N-Naruto!" Hinata said as she tried to help Naruto but couldn't do anything since Naruto was flattering too much. When Sasuke looked at Hinata's face expression, he felt pained. Her eyes were wide open in shock, her mouth was slightly open, trembling, as if she was facing her worst nightmares. Sasuke sighed and went to Naruto's aid, performing the Heimlich maneuver.

As soon as Naruto recovered from the chocking he was left wheezing at the ramen stand counter, as Sasuke had pulled Hinata aside to talk to her.

"T-thank you so much for helping N-naruto-kun." Hinata looked at the still wheezing blonde.

"Hn." Sasuke gave a disgustful look at Naruto before turning to Hinata. "Anyways. Hinata I wanted to ask you a favor."

"Ahh...yes?" Hinata started playing with her fingers as she waited for his request.

"Well...You see...I really need some information about the Sharingan. I know that your clan has an huge collection of scrolls full of information...I was wondering if you could find anything that has some information on the Sharingan."

Hinata gaved him a weird look. "Sasuke-san...Our scrolls are about the Byakugan, not the Sharingan. I don't think our library will have any infor on the Shar-"

"Will you at least try to search for that information on the Hyuuga library? Anything will do..."

"Hmn...W-well...I guess I can try. Althought I don't think I will find anything really quick. It will take me a while...c-can you wait?"

"I'll wait as long as it takes you to find the information." _'Yes, Hinata...take as long as you want...I need you out of the streets, out of sight from the guys I am thinking on pranking.'_

"So...I guess I will be l-leaving now, because it will take a while to find something." Sasuke gaved her a nod and she immediatly turned, said goodby to Naruto (who did not even noticed because he was still wheezing) and left.

_'...peeerrrrrfect.'_

"YOU! YOU DID IT ON PURPOSE! YOU CAME HERE WITH KILLING INTENTIONS! YOU KNEW I WAS EATING AND THAT I WOULD START LAUGHING AT YOU WHEN EVER I SAW YOU AND YOU PLANNED IT ALL SO THAT I WOULD CHOKE TO DEATH !"

"Whatever Narutard. I just saved your useless life you ungrateful idiot...Although I guess that is why Hinata feels grateful towards me. I guess you are not that useless after all." Sasuke started walking the same direction Hinata had headed to.

"EXACTLY WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING!" Naruto screamed.

"Hinata is planning on rewarding me for saving your worthless life. I am obviously off to get my reward." He smirk as he saw how Naruto had bought that pathetic story. _'This is just too easy.'_

"WHAT!" Naruto was in unbelief but didn't say anymore as he saw Sasuke walk away.

---

In a hidden alley, Sasuke made a clone...not of himself but of Hinata. '_O.K. This better work.'_

The clone of Hinata and him started heading out of the alley, talking. 'Hinata' blushed constantly, as she did when she was around Naruto, instead this time it was with Sasuke. Sasuke and 'Hinata' walked through Kanoha, past all his pranksters, catching their attention. Soon Sasuke could feel disguised chackra from Shikamaru, Sai, Chouji and Naruto. _'This is working like a charm.'_

For almost 30minutes, the guys had been fallowing them. _'OK time to act the rest of the plan out.' _Suddenly Sasuke pulled 'Hinata' into an alley, pinning 'her' into the wall of a building, then kissing 'her' fiercely. _'I can't believe this...its almost like kissing myself...I can't believe I am doing this!...I mean...I know I am beautiful and all, but still...I don't practice narcissism, even if people don't believe that.'_

Sasuke's hand started unzipping 'Hinata's' jacket and 'she' blushed wildly as he started trailing kisses down her neck.

The guys were hiding and watching the show.

_'Damn, so our prank actually pushed him to confess to Hinata. So, we actually helped him hook up with her. In other words...thanks to us he is going to get laid.' _Chouji thought as he looked with wide open eyes at the scene.

_'Lucky bastard.'_ Sai smiled. _'This will be a fun to watch.--- Free porn.'_

_'What? Hinata! WHY? That bastard! I can't believe this.'_ Naruto was pouting.

_'Something is wrong...Hinata would never do this. ...Hmn...interesting...Hinata doesn't have her head protecter on her neck. I am pretty sure I saw it on her this morning. Sigh, does Sasuke really think he can trick us?'_ Shikamaru turned to look at the rest of the boys._ ' Sigh, it seems he has succeded in tricking them. I should tell them that isn't Hinata...Nah, to troublesome.' _Shikamaru then left his hiding place.

-)(-

5 minutes later...

Sasuke was having fun. He knew 3 out of his 4 pranksters were watching.

His hand started creeping under 'Hinata's' top and then cupped on one of 'her' breast and started ' working it'. A small moan came out of 'her' lips as 'she' turned pink.

"S-Sasuke make me yours." 'Hinata' said as 'she' traveled 'her' hands through his ebony hair.

"So soon?...-Heavy breathing- Don't you want to play a little bit more?" _'Damn, I can't do my self! I just have to prolong the foreplay.'_

"S-Sasuke? W-what is g-going on?"

"Oh, Hinata just hold done a little longer. Don't show your desesperation to have me." Sasuke said as he continued touching 'Hinata' on very innappropiate places; never noticing two very familiar chakras.

"Sasuke give up the act." Shikamaru's voice send shivers down Sasuke's back. _'Oh, crap.'_ He let go of 'Hinata' and turned, there in front of him was his Hinata next to the lazy bum. _'Just great now I look like a perverted freak.'_

Hinata looked at him like he was a craze young man, her face though was red as a beet. Well, who wouldn't? She had just seen the heartthrob making out with a clone that resembled her.

'Hinata' soon puff away and Sasuke was once more embarassed. The worse thing was that, this time he had humiliated himself infront of _his_ Hinata.

Soon enough, the rest of the boys had come out of their hidding places and landed infront of Sasuke.

"HA! I knew Hinata knew better than to make out with you." Naruto mocked Sasuke.

"OH, but it was quite an awesome show." Sai said with a smile.

Chouji gaved him a sarcastic look of astonishment. "Sasuke? Did you had to make out with a fake 'Hinata' because you couldn't get a date with any girl? I guess you are just like me. Remember? Not boyfriend material?"

"You are so pathetic that you are troublesome. Come on guys lets go, this isn't worth our time." Shikamaru nodded to the rest to fallow him and they did, leaving Sasuke and Hinata alone.

Once everyone was gone, there was an odd silence between the two.

"...So...Sasuke-san...You..."

"Look Hinata don't get the wrong idea! I am not a pervert! I just...Well..." Sasuke started scratching the back of his neck, trying to find the right way to explain everything.

"D-do...do you like me?" Hinata turned red as she tried to hide it by looking at the ground.

"I-I...Well...not like...more like... gulp ... L-Lo-Lo-..." _'Oh, just say it damn it. You humiliated yourself already, what else do you have to loose! More dignity? Please! Don't make me laugh! Its all lost already.' _ "I love you."

Hinata's eyes widened with his response. "Oh." She had nothing else to say, because she had no idea what to say.

Sasuke put his hands in his pockets and walked up to her slowly. "...Want to go out...in a date?"

Hinata was shocked. She gaved a few steps away from him, as if he was a dangerous pervert on the loose. Sasuke noticed this and tried to assure her that he wasn't a pervert. "OH, NO! Don't worry, I am not a pervert! What you saw a momment ago was just to bother the other guys! I SWEAR! They learned of my affections for you and had been bothering me about it! I just had to teached them not to messed with me! That is why I send you away to look for something impossible to find, just so you wouldn't have to look at this. They were the only ones that were supposed to look at this! I would never try to -"

"Huh, Sasuke...Its O.K. You don't have to explain anything to me. Really!" Hinata hoped that he would stop his babbling.

"Oh...so does that mean you'll go on a date with me?"

"Hmn..." _ 'If that shuts you up...yes.' _"w-well alright."

"Great! Come on." Sasuke grabbed her armed and dragged her out of the alley all the way to the ramen stand, to show off his date. His dream girl.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Sigh, not as great as the as the first one but its o.k. I was trying to be nice to Sasuke...Like when you go to the dentist and they do a painful who-knows-what-procedure and you come out with pain and then they give you a balloon (that is what happened me...I would be recompensated for going throught the painful procedure.). N-E ways!...

Oh, just wanted to let you all know that I will take longer on updating my fics since classes started already.

Please do review! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	21. snow

I do not own Naruto

**Warning:** bad grammar and horrible spelling.

ShikaHina

**Snow**

-Once again its snowing on Kanoha and a certain lazy ass bum doesn't want to go out.-

"Oh come on Shikamaru! Why don't you want you want to go out? There is snow outside and everyone is out there having fun. Come on!" Ino trie once more to drag Shikamaru out of the sofa and to the door.

"I said no." He didn't even bother pulling away or try to break free from her. He just let his weight and gravity do the job; There was no way on earth that Ino would get the strenght enough to get him off the sofa.

After a few more seconds of pulling, frowning, yelling, pulling, cursing, pulling, begging, pouting, and more pulling, Ino finally gave up. "Fine you lazy ass! Stay there and suffer the loneliness!"

"Finally." He sighed in relief.

"Hmph." Ino turned around and was about to leave but then turned around and tried once more.

"Please! Don't be a pain in the ass and go out there!" She gaved him 'puppy-eyes' hoping he would give in. "Everyone is out there. The whole rookie nine are out there, please you got to come out...please, this isn't fair! I told everyone that I would convince you to come out and I won't go out there with out you! My pride is in the line and you are not going to -"

"Everyone?"

"Huh? Yeah! They are making snowman and stuff like that. They are -"

"Sigh, if I don't go out, you will continue babbling non sense. I'll go." He frown and started to get up, taking his time of course. Ino gaved him a wide smile of happiness.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" She quickly ran to the door and opened it. "Hurry up you! Come up! Hurry you lazy-"

"I'm coming!" Rolling his eyes he continue walking in his lazy speed. "I have to get a sweater first."

"No problem! I'll get it for you."

------------

-Once outside-

It was cold outside and everything seemed to be white. Everyone seemed to be having fun...specially Hinata.

"Sigh." He slowly directed his head toward the skies but then frown.

He hated winter. There were no clouds visible, everything was white. White, he hated that color because it reminded him of her. So on winter, everything seemed to remind him or her. The cold also bothered him because it reminded him of his loneliness. The cold could be less troublesome if he had someone to hold; warming each other.

"Sigh."

The winter reminded him of what he didn't have. Hinata.

He looked at everyone for a momment. He noticed how some enjoyed the snow and others didn't. He noticed how Kiba enjoyed the snow, since he took that as a chance to get Hinata's attention. Shino, on the other hand just stood nearby and watched Hinata's play with the snow. Chouji was eating the snow, while Ino yelled at him to spit it out before hitting him on the head. Sakura kept on hitting Naruto for no reason, while he still tried to impress her. Sasuke just leaned on a tree, sighing everyonce on a while, leering at Hinata, then sighing again.

_'Perhaps Sasuke feels the same way I do. Well...we are geniuses. Although I am way smarter than him. Still, we seem to share the same feeling for winter and snow. For the same reasons ? I think so, otherwise he wouldn't be leering at her and acting like me. Sigh, I have competition. How troublesome. I guess I'll try to make a move on Hinata before he those...otherwise things will become more troublesome for me.'_

He started walking toward Hinata and Kiba. He could hear them laughing as they played with the snow. _'Now to get rid of Kiba.'_

"Hey." Both Kiba and Hinata turned around and said hi.

"So uhhmmmm..." Shikamaru started looking around, as if searching for something. "Where is Akamaru?"

Kiba gaved him a grin and pointed his hand to a certain spot in the snow. "Oh he is over the-" He stopped when he realized he didn't see Akamaru. "Akamaru?" His eyes started searching the place for his white dog but couldn't see him.

"Hn, it seems he is lost. Well, don't worry Kiba, he will be easy to find in the white snow. I mean how hard could it be to find a white dog in white snow?" Shikamaru arched an eyebrow, controlling the urge to smirk.

"Ah, crap! Hinata, sorry but I have to go and search for Akamaru. Bye." Kiba started running in search of Akamaru while waving bye to Hinata.

"Bye Kiba, hope you find Akamaru." Hinata lowly shouted to Kiba.

_'That was easy.'_

Hinata turned to look at him and gaved him a warm smile; he returned the smile, feeling his body warm up a bit.

'O.K. got to make a move.' "The snow compliments you." He looked at her, waiting for her reaction. She just looked at him, so he decided to continue. "...it makes you look flawless."

"T-thank you Shikamaru." Her face quickly flushed, making his body feel a bit more warmer.

There was a weird silence between the two for a while. Shikamaru sighed and suddenly started singing in a low tone, so no one but her could hear.

Oh yeah, i'll tell you something,  
I think you'll understand.  
When i'll say that something

I want to hold your hand,  
I want to hold your hand, (He stole a glance of her and smiled when he saw her crimson face.)  
I want to hold your hand.

Oh please, say to me  
You'll let me be your man  
And please, say to me  
You'll let me hold your hand. (He slowly extended his hand toward her...hoping she would hold his hand.)  
Now let me hold your hand,  
I want to hold your hand. (Hinata slowly extended her arm towards his and connected hands with him.)

He stopped singing the song and looked at her flush face and smiled. _'I just confessed with a song, now how smart is that! If she had rejected me, I could have just said I was singing my favorite song or something and escape embarrasedment. I am a genius for a reason.'_

"T-that is one of my f-favorite songs...'I want to hold your hand' from The Beatles."

"Hmn? Oh...yeah...I know. Thats why I sang it...to express myself."

Hinata started turning more red and Shikamaru started getting worried. "Aahhh...Hinata?"

She looked up at him and tried to relax, making her blush to become less powerful. "I-is that way you feel?"

"That I want to be your boyfriend? Yeah. You aren't a troublesome girl and you have many qualities that make me feel...warm inside. Do you want to be my girl?"

Hinata's flush color started going up. "Yes."

Shikamaru leaned forward and gaved her a peck on the lips, causing Hinata to faint.

"Hinata?" He shook a bit her fainted form, in hopes of waking her up. "Hinata? Hin-...Sigh...well, at least I don't hate winter anymore."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: A ShikaHina fic. Please do review.

Review. REVIEW

P.S.: Saturday I was having problems downloading any documents. Even had trouble downloading documents this morning but not anymore. Yay.


End file.
